Get Lost
by Jennifer Hart
Summary: The NCIS agents are called to the scene of a body found in a cornfield...with one slight catch.


Title: Get Lost  
Author: Special Agent Meg  
Classification: Drama, Slight JAG Crossover  
Disclaimers: I definitely don't own anything.

Rating: PG - Warning - JAG Character Death  
Spoilers: The Ice Queen, Meltdown  
Summary: A naval commander is found in a cornfield - but there's one slight catch...

Get Lost

"What do you mean - where's the body?" I so do not want to hear this. "Tell me you're kidding."

I hung up the phone and tried not to groan out loud. "Grab your gear everyone," I said. "The body of a Naval Commander was found in a cornfield outside Leesburg, VA."

Tony stared at me. "How do you lose a body in a cornfield?" 

"Welcome to the Leesburg Cornfield Maze," a woman said with a rueful smile. "I'm Theresa Russell. My husband and I run it." 

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS," I replied shaking her hand. "This is Special Agent McGee, Special Agent Todd, Special Agent DiNozzo, and Dr. Mallard." I looked around, surprised at the lack of police officers. "I spoke with you on the phone, Mrs. Russell?" 

She nodded. "Please, Theresa. My dad used to be an NCIS agent." 

A second look at her face and I recognized her from the photo that used to sit on her dad's desk. And the funeral. I sighed. "Theresa, I'm so sorry - I didn't even make the connection. How are you doing?" 

"There's good days and bad."

"This being one of the latter."

"Well, I haven't actually seen the body yet, so that's something." She smiled. "We've closed the maze to new visitors and have been getting everyone's name, address, and phone number as soon as they come out. For the time being, everyone's just gathered by the house. A couple of corn cops are supervising them and keeping them talking about stuff other than the case."

"Corn cops?" Kate questioned.

"Family and friends who save your bacon when you get lost. We've got three by the house and my husband is still in the maze, trying to find anyone who's still lost and helping them get out." Her freckled face relaxed into a smile. "Picked up a few things from Dad over the years."

"Chris was one of the best to learn from," I said. I turned to the others. "McGee - I want you to head over and start getting statements. We'll go find the crime scene."

"On it, boss," he replied, rushing off.

"Here's a map of the maze and I've done a quicik cheat sheet for you for where to turn at each of the trivia posts. Or, if you prefer, I can go through with you, but I don't want to contaminate the crime scene," Theresa offered.

"Thans, but the map and directions should do it." I turned to the others. "Okay guys, let's go."

"Boss?" Tony said hestitantly. "You might want to look at this." He showed me the map and I winced.

"Oh, boy."

"Where the sam hill are we?" Kate looked exasperated, and we'd only been in the maze for twenty minutes. "And where the sam hill is the corpse?"

"I have no idea," Tony replied as he looked at the map for the hundredth time.

"This really sucks," Kate muttered.

"What's the matter, Caitlin - you don't like mazes?" Ducky asked with a smile.

"Oh, I like mazes. I just don't like having to search through them for a dead body." Kate started around the corner and groaned.

I tried not to grin. "Dead end."

"Oh, yeah," Kate smiled sarcastically.

Tony chuckled. "I just thought of something. What if there isn't a body and we've been called out on a wild goose chase?"

"No. No. Don't even say that." Kate sounded madder than my second ex-wife did when she came after me with the 7-iron. "Unless you want to be the body everyone stumbles across."

"You know, this reminds me of a trip I took through British Columbia---" A blood-curdling screech cut him off.

"Government Agent!" I shouted. "where are you?"

A woman's voice yelled back. "You're kidding, right?"

We all started laughing. "Good point," I called. "Just don't touch anything and try and find the exit."

"Um, I hate to say this," the woman responded, "but this is the second time I've found this guy."

Tony grimaced and I offered a smile. "Well, at least we know there is a body."

"Yes!" Tony pumped his fist. "We made it!"

Kate smiled for the first time since we'd entered the maze. "Hey, we did!"

"We got to the end," Ducky said in a dramatic voice.

"Yeah," I said. "and we didn't find the corpse."

Kate's smile faded. "No, no..."

"Come on." I walked forward to the entrance. "Let's try this again."

"Crap!" Kate yelled.

"Dead end?" I asked.

"No. We're in that same stupid spot again." She gestured in front of her. We'd arrived at along open stretch with about twelve little offshoots - all but two leading to dead ends. It was our third time in the same spot - and that was just this time through.

"Dibs on shooting this guy when we get out of here?" Tony quipped. "The guy who put the body in here, I mean."

"Oh, I hope he resists arrest," Kate said.

"Anyone remember which one we take to get out of here?" I asked.

"This one I think." Ducky started down a path to our right, only to turn around a minute later. "Or not."

"Oh for crying out loud," I muttered as I rounded another corner and found myself staring down the exit path for the second time. "We're at the end, again."

"Tell me you're kidding," Kate moaned.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I wish FBI was here claiming jurisdiction." Tony's voice was tired. "I'd let them have it in a heartbeat."

"It's geting dark out," Ducky remarked. "Good thing we brought the lighting equipment."

"Should we split up - everyone take a different route?" Tony asked. 

"We'd never find each other again," Kate responded. "We haven't ben able to find the body and we've been through twice."

"No, we stick together," I said firmly. I adjusted my pack and started walking the way we'd just come.

"Boss, you're going the wrong way," Tony called. I didn't say anything, just turned and walked up so that our faces were inches apart. "Then again, change of perspective is a good thing."

"What cornstalk haven't we passed yet?" Kate asked wearily. I'd lost all track of time at this point and wished I'd brought a thermos of coffee. I rounded another corner, stopped, and smiled.

"This one," I said. Tony let out a sound that resembeled a ringwraith from 'The Lord of the Rings' attempting a football cheer.

"It's about time," Kate said.

"Kate, photos. Tony, start sketching. Ducky, time of death." I grinned. "Kidding."

Ducky shook his head. "Jethro..."

"Boss, look at this." Tony had his flashlight on the victim's face. "Isn't this the guy that was framed in the Singer murder?" 

I knelt down next to the body. "Yeah," I said quietly. "Commander Rabb." I flashed my light over the victim. Commander Rabb lay on his back, dressed in the white casual uniform JAG lawyers wear in trials held aboard ship. "Looks like he was shot three times in the chest - once on the left and a double tap to the heart."

"Death was almost instantaneous," Ducky murmured. "Looks like it happened here.

"Probably was lured here by someone close to him, then shot with a silencer," I said softly. Rabb had been a royal pain during our investigation of the Singer murder, but I knew he was considered a good man, a top lawyer, and an outstanding officer. Although there certainly hadn't been love lost between us while he was alive, I was saddened to see him end up like this. I took a deep breath, then stood up and began the ugly task of processing the scene.

I'm not sure how long it took, but finally all the evidence was bagged, photos taken, and Ducky had Commander Rabb ready for transport. We'd considered radioing a helo to transport him and Ducky, but had ended up to resigning ourselves to just bringing the gurney through the maze with us.

"So, do we aim for the entrance, or exit?" Tony asked when we were ready to leave.

"I don't care," I answered, starting down one of the trails. "Whichever we get to first."

"Hey," Theresa greeted us as we wearily stepped out - of the exit. "You made it, congratulations!"

We managed tired smiles. "Thanks," I said.

"Just so you know, the person who designed that thing really has a sadistic streak," Tony remarked.

Theresa laughed. "We hear that a lot. Why don't you guys come up to the house for a cup of coffee before you head out?"

"That would be wonderful," I answered. "Thank you."

"We'll just drop off at the vehicle," Ducky offered. "Or was he included in your invitation?"

As we unloaded the gear I glanced up at the dashboard clock and groaned. 11:59. We'd entered the maze at 7. As I watched, the clock struck midnight.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My apologies for the choice of victim. This was intended for humor - not a serious case. I needed a body and unfortunately happened to rewatch the interrogation scene between Gibbs and Rabb on The Ice Queen at the time I was planning this story and was reminded of how much he ticked me off in that scene.


End file.
